custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BobTheDoctor27/July Update (Second Half)
What’s up folks? It’s Matoro1 bringing you part two if this month’s monthly update. (Try saying that when you’re drunk! :P) Holiday If you read part 1 then you will know that I went to Greece for a week. It was absolutely roasting. DX However, despite the heat, I had a pretty good time and, ironically, I stayed in a town called Krana. I managed to take a photo of a sign there as proof. Additionally, whilst I was on holiday I managed to write the next two chapters of WitD and a significant portion of the next Frozen Calling chapter. One of the WitD chapters has been posted if you want to read it. I would certainly recommend so because it’s my favorite chapter in the whole story solely because I proof-read it to perfection. :P Exam Results However, it’s probably worth noting that I’m a little nervous at the moment. I get my end of year exam results posted to me on August 4th and, to be honest, ''I’m terrified! '' I am confident that I studied properly and I found the majority of the exams easy enough but I’m still a little anxious. There’s always that post exam doubt where you’ve scared of what you got. I almost wish I could have gotten my results earlier to get it out of the way. It’s been two months since I sat my last exam and the fact I’ve had to spend my entire summer holiday waiting hasn’t helped with my… nervousness. Basically, I’m a little bit worried. D: Computer Another thing that has happened recently is the fact that I’ve been having some computer problems. When I went on holiday I hid my laptop and now that I’ve got it back out again a week ago it’s got a few unexplained glitches. One problem that I’ve noticed is the fact that internet explorer keeps recovering tabs and messing up whenever I use wikia. However, I’m noticing that it’s a problem that it strangely specific to wikia. As a result, I have to type up all of my edits in a word document then copy them into a page while I’m editing it. This blog post is actually being written in word. Oh well, it’s not the worst problem in the world. At least I have internet access (Be it excruciatingly annoying that wikia is freaking out on me.) Story WitD In the latest chapter of Whispers in the Dark I basically did a two part clean up of the aftermath of the battle spanning across the last two chapters. In the first half, Tollubo shows Betak his new room then looks in the mirror to review the damage that he sustained during the conflict with Mudro. This part takes place several hours after the battle. The next section takes place the following morning from the perspective of the three remaining Turaga as they oversee Kapura’s ceremony. This chapter was largely inspired by the opening chapter of BIONICLE: Legends #2: Dark Destiny. Additionally, Turaga Velika appears in this chapter and I worked hard making about half a dozen idioms and riddles for him to tell the other Turaga, particularly the closing line, which I found very fitting. If all goes according to plan – which it hopefully will despite that saying being clichéd – there about 3-4 chapters remaining of WitD depending on what I write in the finale. Although I hate giving away future plot details, I can give away a couple of hints about the final few chapters. (Unless my agent says otherwise :P) *The next chapter will feature Tollubo, Jollun, Betak, and Eselox trying to work out what the package is. They will do this successfully. *The unidentified blue and green Skakdi who dragged Terminator away will be named and will appear in the story serial again. The name that I am going to give him is something of a personal reference to a name that I was initially going to call Tollubo back when I made him in early 2006. However, I was never able to place the name on a MOC until now. *Chapter 9 will be largely inspired by the Green Day song Boulevard of Broken Dreams. This is both a tip of the hat to Abc8920 – who is both a Green Day fan and a very good friend of mine – and to the actual song itself as it was the first song that I ever properly liked. *Racasix will return for the final chapter. *A new Ga-Matoran character is set to appear. (And possibly the return of Harma will be in a future chapter if he’s done fishing.) *Mudro will shoot something. (Which is inevitable these days.) *The Cult of Darkness’ plot to cripple Metru Nui will be revealed. *An old favorite character of mine will reappear as a brief ally of the Toa. :P *Ignis will eat a bagel. (Nah, I’m just kidding. But he won’t return until Judgement Day) Frozen Calling However, on quite the opposite side, Frozen Calling is far from finished. When I started writing it I initially expected 17 chapters. Well, I was wrong. I’m now anticipating 18 chapters and an explosive ending that will put my 2010 finale to shame! >:D Additionally, in my last blog post I set three Frozen Calling Contests to describe an individual member of the Kraata Purge, the identify the Makuta who is Garnax’s master, and to pick Garnax’s Kanohi mask. So far User:Chicken Bond and Abc8920 are the only two people to enter, which is a little disappointing but I’m not going to complain. I’m happy for the two high quality entries that I got in each category. :P And, as promised, the results will be at the end of the this blog post. (So now you have to read on to the end! >:P) Additionally, I am nearly done writing the next chapter. After I have posted this chapter Frozen Calling will take a break until I have finished Whispers in the Dark and will resume then. However, as I’m not allowed the white Kakama and white Pakari Nuva that I ordered off of Bricklinks until my birthday (22nd August) I’m afraid that Crystallus and Glacii’s images will not have their pictures uploaded until then. Frozen Calling Contest results Category 1: Garnax’s Kanohi *Winner: Abc8920 – Mask of Life Draining *Reasoning: Abc went into rather a lot of detail explaining how the mask could be used and how addiction to its use, as well as the very in-depth description of the consequences that a victim would face as a result to prolonged exposure to the mask. Additionally, the fact that he made up this mask especially for the contest made it both unique and original. Category 2: Garnax’s Master *Winner: Abc8920 – Spirack *Reasoning: This was probably the toughest category to judge because I have always thought Dredzek was very well made creation and because I actually provided the image for Spirack. However, in the end, I decided to go with Spirack because I feel more comfortable using him. (And because I had to toss a coin in the end :P) Although Dredzek is both a remarkable creation and an interesting character, I felt that Spirack would be slightly more suited to his role. As the Makuta in Frozen Calling is patient and somewhat overdramatic, I can picture Spirack more easily in this role than Dredzek. Category 3: Elysium Biker *Winner: User:Chicken Bond *Reasoning: Aside from the fact that Chicken Bond’s entry was the only one, I think that I probably would have picked his anyway. The description of the Matoran of Plasma character was extremely detailed right down to the last fact. This entry featured an interesting character with a shadowy past and an intriguing personality that I only wish could get more attention than the chapter that he will be in. Mr. Bond has worked hard on his entry and thought deeply about the character that he has created. Final Thoughts Finally, I have recently been working on some Hero Factory MOCs while on holiday if you want to check those out. Additionally, I am currently working on a revamp of Toa Jollun, which I hope to post by the end of summer. (I’m still working on the damn legs!!!!!) Well, that’s all for this month folks. I hope to post some more chapters soon and to reveal tones more of my future creations in the near future. Thank you for reading and have a nice day. :P